Don't Play With Mary
by GinellaEvans
Summary: No juegues nunca a decir "Bloody Mary". Simplemente, no juegues con los espíritus. Pueden hacértelo pasar muy mal. Dean y Sam saben que nunca se debe hacer esas cosas pero también saben que todo el mundo lo hace. Todo el mundo juega a Bloody Mary. Y siempre alguien sale dañado.


DON'T PLAY WITH MARY

_Este fic participa del Reto "Leyendas Urbanas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

_Disclaimer: Como bien habéis adivinado, los personajes y tal no me pertenecen pero la idea es mía. _

_Aviso: Esta historia no se sitúa desde el final de la temporada 9 pero podéis situarla de la una (desde el capítulo de Bloody Mary) a la ocho xD. ¡Disfrutad de la historia!_

_N.A: A ver, ya sé que pone T como rating pero quiero señalar que en un momento de la historia digo una palabra malsonante. Sin embargo, como solo es una, pues me da cosa poner M por solo una palabra. Pero, por si acaso alguien me dice algo de ello aviso por si decide evitar la historia por ello. HAY UNA PALABRA MALSONANTE. CUIDADO SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE VOCABULARIO. Sin más dilación, os dejo con la historia y la lectura :D_

El reloj del pasillo marcaba casi las doce y un grupo de chicos estaban en círculo riéndose en el salón de la casa mientras fuera llovía como nunca. Los chicos no superarían los 18 años de edad y eran unos diez. Todos ellos estaban jugando a ver si decían la verdad o hacían un reto. Solo unos pocos se atrevían a hacer los retos y la mayoría decía la verdad.

Ya estaban a punto de terminar al oír que el reloj marcaba las doce y el último que había tirado, un chico de 17, aceptó hacer un reto que consistía en decir "Bloody Mary" delante del espejo del baño de la casa a oscuras y con una vela.

El chico se levantó del suelo, acompañado por las risitas de sus amigos que fueron con él hasta la puerta del baño y una vez ahí, le dejaron entrar solo con una vela que encendieron.

—Tienes que decirlo alto y claro —dijo uno detrás de la puerta.

—Vale, yo puedo... Bloody Mary, bloody Mary... —hizo una pausa en la que no sabía dónde mirar y los nervios le hicieron sudar de miedo y terror por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Intentando calmar los nervios, cogió aire, se mordió suavemente los labios y se dispuso a terminar—. Bloody Mary.

Pasaron treinta segundos y nada pasaba. Pasó un minuto y creyó ver algo. Pasaron dos minutos y ese algo empezó a tener forma y se asustó tanto que dio unos pasos hacia tras. Pasaron diez segundos y en el espejo pudo ver que detrás de él había una chica con las manos ensangrentadas. Y gritó.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Un sonido sonó en la única mesilla que había entre las dos camas y una mano salió de la cama de la izquierda haciendo parar la alarma que indicaba ya las ocho de la mañana.

Sam se desperezó un poco antes de levantarse de la cama y se acercó a la de Dean para despertarle.

—Dean, despierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Dean desperezándose—. Sammy, es muy pronto.

—Cuanto antes empecemos con este caso, antes terminaremos —replicó él—. Vamos, levanta.

—Vale, ya voy —se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama—. ¿Quién murió y dónde?

—A ver, según el periódico era un grupo de chicos entre 15 y 18 años en la casa de uno de ellos. El muerto era un chico de 17 años al que retaron, por lo visto, a decir "Bloody Mary" delante del espejo.

—¿Otra vez con un caso de espejo y una Mary? ¡Yo me niego! La última vez que nos enfrentamos a una Mary tuvimos que romper el espejo y eso hizo siete años de mala suerte. Si lo sumamos a esto y a que somos Winchester, despídete de la suerte —apuntó Dean con mala cara y vistiéndose rápido.

—Dean, por favor, no empecemos. Será rápido y no podemos dejar que las personas mueran. Sobre todo sabiendo que nosotros podemos evitarlo —dijo Sam con un suspiro.

—Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón. Pero vamos a desayunar antes, me muero de hambre —Dean levantó las manos en señal de rendición y preparó la bolsa de armas para meterla en el coche.

Sam cogió también la otra bolsa que él ya había preparado y cogiendo la llave de su habitación del motel, ambos salieron.

Una vez en el coche, condujeron por el condado de Delaware a desayunar y después fueron hasta la morgue, donde les esperaba el forense.

Con los trajes del FBI entraron en el edificio, enseñaron las placas y el forense les guió hasta donde tenía el cuerpo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que es un alivio que hayan venido a esta hora ya que hace menos de unos minutos que se han ido los de homicidios. Es un placer conocerles aunque es muy raro ver aquí a alguien del FBI —dijo el forense parándose a un lado del cuerpo.

—Es un placer también y bueno, este caso nos lo han asignado. ¿Podría explicarnos cómo murió el chico? —preguntó Sam.

—Apuñalada por la espalda. El chico estaba en una casa con sus amigos jugando. Ya saben, adolescentes. El caso es que fue al baño a hacer el reto de decir "Bloody Mary" delante del espejo y dos minutos pegó un grito —explicó el forense—. Sus amigos entraron y encontraron el cuerpo en el suelo con el cuchillo en la espalda. Murió desangrado pero creo que yo me habría muerto del susto. Que alguien aparezca por la espalda detrás de ti... No debe ser agradable.

—¿Sobre qué hora murió? —preguntó Dean.

—Entre las doce y las doce y diez. Todos declararon que antes del reto, tocaron las doce y que tuvieron que subir al baño. Bajaron todos, volvieron a subir al oír el grito y uno de ellos bajó a llamar a la policía y vio la hora así que ya ven... —se encogió de hombros el forense—. Hemos tenido suerte.

—¿Alguna idea de quién querría matarle? ¿Tenía enemigos? ¿Alguien le odiaba? —preguntó Sam, aunque ya sabía que la respuesta sería que no. Pero, eran preguntas que tenían que hacer si querían hacerse pasar por agentes del FBI.

—Según sus amigos, no, nadie. Y esto es lo mejor de todo, no hay huellas de ningún tipo en el baño excepto de la víctima. Ni de zapatos, ni de manos... Nada de nada. Es como si nadie le hubiese matado. Un profesional, supongo —dijo mientras enseñaba el cuerpo a los dos Winchester.

—Gracias —dijo Dean con una sonrisa algo forzada. El forense asintió con la cabeza y dijo que les dejaba unos minutos para revisar el cuerpo si querían y tomar fotos—. Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

—No hay ningún indicio de que Bloody Mary exista pero eso de buscar una chica que se llame Mary y que haya muerto teniendo cerca un espejo... —suspiró Sam—. Ya tuvimos un caso parecido y lo pudimos resolver por suerte. Quizá podamos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Será mejor que preguntes a los amigos del chico y yo iré buscando en periódicos e internet alguna Mary que haya muerto en esas circunstancias —dijo Dean dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que preguntarles yo? —se quejó Sam.

—¡Porque se te da muy bien! —gritó antes de salir.

Sam fue a replicar pero soltó el aire de golpe y lo dejó por imposible. Salió por la puerta y preguntó al forense donde podría encontrar a los amigos del chico. Una vez que tuvo las siete direcciones, salió de la morgue.

Al final del día, Sam llegó al motel muerto de cansancio y cerró la puerta tras de sí con resignación.

—¿Dean? —preguntó este al no ver a su hermano. Oyó el sonido de la ducha—. ¿Estás en la ducha?

—¡Hola Sammy! ¡Oye, la cena está sobre mi cama! ¡Cógete tu comida de conejo y apártala de la mía! —gritó Dean desde la ducha.

—¡Vale! ¿Has encontrado algo de alguna chica que se llamase Mary? —preguntó Sam sacando de la bolsa de comida su parte.

—Nada en las noticias locales o en las nacionales, ni en periódicos ni en internet pero escucha... —dijo Dean abriendo la puerta del baño y saliendo ya vestido—. Fui al registro e investigando un poco, solo había una Mary que hubiese muerto enfrente de un espejo pero la noticia era de 1836, muy antigua.

—¿No había más noticias que fueran más nuevas? —preguntó Sam intrigado.

—No y eso me hace suponer que estamos tratando con la original —se encogió de hombros—. Por lo visto se llamaba Mary Donald y vivió aquí en Delaware hace muchos años. Según el archivo, tenía una enfermedad poco común que no han sabido identificar y que además sufría ataques —leyó Dean de lo que había escrito en la libreta—. Sus padres salieron un día a comprar y cuando volvieron, la encontraron quieta como si estuviera muerta así que la enterraron junto con su espejo, dado que le gustaba ese espejo. El resto, ya lo sabes. No estaba muerta después de todo, tocó la campana, nadie la oyó, etcétera, etcétera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos para acabar con ella? ¿La llamamos? —preguntó Sam y Dean asintió—. Bueno, entonces voy...

—No, no, no. La última vez tú llamaste a Mary. Ahora me toca a mí, así que a callar —interrumpió Dean enseguida.

—Está bien —suspiró este resignado.

Dean cogió una vela de una de las bolsas, pasó a su hermano unas armas, se cogió para él otras y las dejaron sobre la cama para poder cenar y hacer eso rápido. Una vez cenaron, se prepararon ambos para hacer el ritual. Sam sabía que él no tenía que entrar dentro a menos que empezaran a haber problemas así que con todo su pesar, esperó cerca de la puerta del baño con una bolsa de sal en una mano y una pistola en la otra. Entonces, vio a su hermano encerrarse ahí dentro.

Dentro del baño, Dean dejó la vela sobre el lavabo y apagó la luz. Cogió aire, comprobó sus armas por doceava vez y miró al espejo.

—Bloody Mary —dijo por fin cuando se armó de valor. Esperó un rato, miró a todos lados y siguió—. Bloody Mary —volvió a hacer una pausa, esta vez más larga sacando la pistola de su bolsillo para prepararse—. Bloody Mary.

Soltó todo el aire que había estado acumulando. Pasaban los segundos y solo oía su respiración y el sonido del reloj de muñeca. Pasó un minuto y Dean creyó oír y ver algo. Se preparó. Pasaron dos minutos y no parecía pasar nada.

A través del espejo vio unas manos que se acercaban a su espalda y enseguida dio un bote para encarar al fantasma. Había sido tan repentino que casi ni lo había notado.

Delante suyo se encontraba una chica adolescente de pelo castaño lacio, enmarañado y sucio, de ojos grandes inyectados en sangre y de piel muy pálida. Dean enseguida pensó que así cualquiera se asustaba pero comenzó a disparar con su pistola para alejarla de él y conseguir meterla en el espejo, que era esa la idea que había trabajado con Sam.

Sin embargo, Mary tiró con furia a Dean contra la pared y sacó de su vestido una daga.

—Coño con la niña —maldijo en bajo Dean y luego miró hacia la puerta—. ¡Sam! ¡Échame un cable!

Enseguida la puerta se abrió dando un portazo contra la pared, sobresaltando así a Mary un poco aunque de inmediato fue a por Sam con todas sus ganas. Sam esquivó al fantasma de milagro y consiguió dispararla en un brazo justo cuando estaba cerca del espejo. Mary dio unos pasos atrás pero no era suficiente. Fue entonces cuando Dean apareció en escena, ya levantado del suelo, y con una escopeta golpeó a Mary haciendo que se metiera en el espejo antes de que atacase a Sam, aunque no se libró de un pequeño corte en el brazo.

Encarcelada en el espejo, Mary empezó a golpear desde dentro como si fuera un muro pero Sam cogió la escopeta de Dean y la tiró hacia el espejo.

—Adiós, Bloody Mary —dijo Sam justo antes de que se rompiera.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro a pesar de todo y decidieron desaparecer del motel en esos momentos para no volver hasta que pasara una larga temporada.

—Más años de mala suerte —mencionó Dean mientras recogía las cosas—. Odio esta parte del trabajo.

—Pues busca otro —replicó Sam.

—Es el negocio de la familia, Sam. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir esto? No importa que sean wendigos, hombres lobo o bloody Marys como esta... Es nuestro deber salvar a las personas —dijo Dean abriendo la puerta de la habitación yendo hasta el coche.

Sam hizo una pequeña sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza, cogió las bolsas y la llave y salió de la habitación, dejando la llave incrustada en la cerradura.

Era otro día cualquiera que se cerraba con un buen final o al menos, con una amenaza menos en el mundo.

¿Verdad?

**&&& Bueno, por fin termino la historia :) Creedme cuando os digo que me ha costado. He tenido que verme el de Bloody Mary de Supernatural y me vi otro de Bloody Mary que era de la serie "Entre Fantasmas" (Ghost Whisperer). En fin, como veis ya lo tengo aquí ^^ Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado. Todos aquellos que voten o añadan la historia, se agradecería que al menos pusieran un "Me gustó" en el review. No os pido mucho, ¿no? Como sabréis, nadie me paga por publicar aquí (ni a mí ni a nadie, que yo sepa) así que se agradece mucho ^^ Muchos saludos a todos y pasad un buen mes! &&&**


End file.
